


Suckers

by kyuutier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Sibling Incest, but most of it doesn't take place on campus so, college au sort of, more characters will be added when/if they show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutier/pseuds/kyuutier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much an unspoken agreement that there's always that one really famous person you can sleep with without it being considered cheating. Robert Downey Jr, Mariah Carey, Anderson Cooper, whatever.</p><p>Dave thought it was a joke when his brother and sometimes lover said John Egbert. And even if he wasn't, it's not like they'll ever meet up, right?</p><p>Gotcha, sucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckers

Sup. My name is Dave Strider, and I kinda have a big problem on my hands.

Okay so, you know how every couple has that one person, like a famous singer or actor or whatever, that they’re totally allowed to sleep with if they get the chance and their partner can’t get mad about it? Yeah, I thought that was just some play-along bullshit too when I agreed, put out Salma Hayek as an ironic joke (okay maybe not totally ironic, she’s fine as the beach sand in the Bahamas) and just laughed when he said ‘John Egbert’.

My best friend is not famous, and he lives in New York, poor starving college student that he is. We’re both still over here living pretty in Houston, and I’m set to start at the Art Institute in the fall. There’s no way they’d accidentally meet on the road, or at a filming set or even at a nightclub or the grocery store. That was a really stupid person to waste a cheating pass on, I told him. At least, that’s what I thought then.

“Dave? Hello? Still there?”

“What- oh yeah, man, that’s so great. I’m really happy for you.”

“Hah thanks, I can tell. So what do you think, can I stay over at your place while I’m down there?”

But here’s the big problem part. See, John just got signed with some nice touring company for an internship (who the fuck interns pianists?) and they’re taking him on a winter wonderland tour across the country with stops in Philly, Nevada, Cali, and… you guessed it- Houston, Texas.

“Uh… Well, I dunno man, I’ll already be living in the dorms. I mean, it’ll be just my Bro’s apartment by then.”

“Pff dude whatever who cares you’re so close to your campus already, like there’s even a difference! You’re telling me _you_ won’t play hooky for a couple days to come see your best of all best friends who is gonna be in town for just three nights? Plus your bro is totally cool with me, I know he’d be down with letting me stay in your room without you if you’re gonna suddenly be a big goody-two-shoes and stay in school.”

Oh that naïve little fool. Bro has a free pass, a la me, to seduce the hetero right out of him if he so much as puts one of his cute little toes over the state border, much less spend the night alone at my house. I’m the biggest sucker in Texas, it is me. And of course, I can’t say any of that to him without weird questions coming up. He doesn’t know about me and Bro and I’m pretty sure if he did he would never ever talk to me again.

“I’ll uh… I’ll talk to him about it. Sorry bro, I’m kinda busy right now, can I call you later?”

“Yeah of course! Sorry to interrupt your ironic selfie time. Later Dave!”

He’s laughing as he hangs up, he thinks he really burned me with that last comment. I toss the phone off the bed and bounce a little on Bro’s lap, eliciting a quiet groan. Motherfucker managed to stay hard during the entire phone call. He’s a real trooper.

My name is Dave Strider, I’m in love with my brother, he’s got the hots for my best friend who’s about to show up, and I don’t like to share. So yeah. It’s a pretty big problem.

**Author's Note:**

> it's from dave's pov for the first chapter only
> 
> after this it's 3rd person and we'll go see how john is doing all the way over in sunny new york!


End file.
